Don't Lie
by Shuichu-to-Shuichi
Summary: Walking home late one day, Naruto finds a dying boy in an alleyway. Naruto lets him stay at his home, but the boy wanders off for days and returns exhausted, a roll of money in his back pocket. Does Naruto realize what he got himself into?
1. Mystery Man

Story: Don't Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but you knew that.

Side notes: I will update my other stories. I promise. Also, someone wanted to know how to reach me because they only know Shuichu's email. Umm… my email is . Hit me up whenever you want. And I worked really hard on this… kinda, so review. Plz! I'll like totally make you my hero. Luv, Shuichi!!!!!!

Let the story begin!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The boy looked up at two unwavering eyes. He knew what was going to happen. He'd seen it in his dreams… over and over again. Even before the knife connected with his pale skin, Sasuke knew what the pain would feel like. Severe attacks of pain radiating inside while warm blood seeped out of the gaping hole in his stomach. The fading silhouette above him smirked and turned to walk away, leaving Sasuke gasping his last breathe against a back alley wall. Where the hell was he anyway? Kono…something… what does it matter?

If he wasn't dying, Sasuke might have laughed out of the predictability of it all. He'd known becoming an assassin was a dangerous job. He'd known people would be trying to kill him… but that only added to the pleasant feeling he got when completed an assignment… that feeling of ecstasy when he stood over the dead body… that feeling normal people get when they do something good for someone else… when they feel they have a purpose to live.

Sasuke coughed and blood gushed out of his mouth, spilling over his black clothing. Hazy lights from the opening of the alley spiraled before Sasuke's dark eyes. He weakly watched as people passed by, unaware of the morbid and pathetic scene they just passed by. His head sunk heavily against his chest and his cheeks moistened as unwanted tears sprang behind closing eyes.

"Oh, my god! Mister, are you all right?"

Sasuke used the last of his energy to lift his head as a boy, no older than he, rushed to his side.

XXBREAK-FREEXX

"How long has he been out?"

"This is the fourth day!"

"Gosh, do you think he'll be okay? He was hurt pretty badly."

"I know, but I've redressed his wounds every day, and they're healing pretty well. I'm just worried about when he'll wake up."

"He should wake up soon, but when he does, he can't move around a lot. Someone will have to help him."

"Don't worry, Sakura! I've got it covered."

"That's what worries me, Naruto. Anyway, I've got to help out with the school's festival this year, so see ya' around."

"Cool. See ya'."

Naruto closed the door behind Sakura as she left and walked back into his bedroom. He stared at the boy occupying his bed and sat down in a chair beside it, watching quietly as the raven-haired boy's chest moved up and down like clockwork. His eyes glanced at the spot under the blanket where the boy had been stabbed with something, probably a knife. If Naruto had gotten there any later, the boy would have died. And to think… he had almost taken the short way home instead.

Naruto laid his head on the edge of the bed, his head scarcely touching the mysterious boy's arm. The boy didn't move. Right before he slipped into a well-deserved sleep, Naruto wondered whether this boy would stay here when he woke up. It'd been a long time since anyone had lived with him. Having someone to come home to every now and then might be nice for a change.

XXBREAK-FREEXX

Naruto awaked from his luxurious nap with a loud yawn and cracked his back. He stared out the window beside the bed and saw that the sun had set long ago. It must have been at least midnight by now. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep though. He looked at the empty bed before standing to go to his kitchen. Halfway outside of the room, Naruto looked back into the room and stared at the bed again. The last of his sleepiness dispersed as he remembered the wounded boy.

"Oh… shit."

Frantically, Naruto ran throughout his house shouting things like 'where are you' and 'hey,' hoping the boy hadn't been stupid enough to leave, but he doubted it. He turned to run outside, but noticed his kitchen light was on. Hurriedly, he walked over to the door to flip the switch off only to notice the room wasn't empty. Sitting in one of the sturdy wooden chair that Naruto had made himself was the pale boy. He looked up at the sound of heavy breathing, but said nothing as Naruto slid into the chair next to him.

"You shouldn't be up. You're hurt. You'll reopen your wounds." Naruto stared at the boy's side, knowing the wound had probably already reopened.

"I'm not weak. I'll be fine. Who are you?" The boy spoke quietly at first, as if he was saying it to himself but looked up at Naruto for an answer.

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm… Taka… Inoue." His eyes shifted away from Naruto as he spoke.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

'_Typical answer… when you're lying to someone_.' Naruto thought. "When people lie to you all the time, you begin to catch they."

The boy looked down at the table for a long moment before answering again. He knew that feeling. As a child, all the adults had lied to him about the situation until it was too late for him to help. He'd grown to hate liars and didn't want to become one. "…My name is Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha."

"No, it's not."

The boy stared at him incredulously. He'd just been reprimanded for lying and when he told the truth, he was called a liar again? "Yeah, it is, stupid."

"All of the Uchiha family is dead; they were wiped out by one of their own."

Sasuke didn't say anything. A memory of his brother flashed through his mind, but he pushed it out quickly. He didn't need to worry about his brother anymore. "Want me to _prove_ I'm an Uchiha?"

"How do you expect to do that?" Naruto gazed at the boy, unsure of what he meant.

"Watch."

Sasuke closed his eyes and tilted his head far enough for his hair to cover his face in shadows. When he reopened them, a fierce and bright ruby red glare replaced the deep amethyst of the other eyes, three swirling dots circling within. Naruto couldn't breathe. He'd seen this before… the notorious Sharingan eyes.

"So, now that you know me, may I ask who you are?" Sasuke asked, blinking once to change his eyes back.

Naruto didn't answer. For so long people had thought the powerful Uchihas were all gone, but here was one, sitting nonchalantly at Naruto's table, asking his name. "Um… my name… my name is… damn it, what's my name?"

Sasuke laughed at the boy, but stopped abruptly after a sudden pain attacked his side. He groaned and sat still before reaching under his shirt to check the wound. Blood was plastered against the gauzes that covered his gash. Naruto looked along with Sasuke at the wound. "I told you it'd reopen, idiot. You overdid it." Naruto got up and threw Sasuke's arm over his shoulder.

"It's alright. I can- Hey! Put me down. Not cool," Sasuke yelled as Naruto carried him back to the room and laid him on the bed. His hand pressed against the agitated boy as Sasuke tried to rise from the bed. "I said I was fine!"

"What time is it? You hungry? I sure am." Naruto grinned and asked, "You ever tried ramen?"

Side-tracked by the random question, Sasuke asked, "What's that?"

Naruto laughed and pulled a first-aid kit from inside the drawer next to the bed and tossed it to Sasuke. Walking out of the room, he said, "You'll see."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thanks for reading. Please review. I really want to know what you think! Auf wiedersehen!


	2. Building Bridges

What's up? Well, I'm stuck at home today and I figured I'd catch up on some needed updating instead of studying for my exams. Congrats! Lol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What is this stuff?"

"It's what I told you: ramen," Naruto said.

He was sitting down with Sasuke in his room. They were both eating bowls of ramen noodles.

"You don't eat this stuff _all_ the time, do you?"

"No, but most of the time."

"That's not good. There's got to be a lot of sodium in these things."

Naruto shrugged.

"So, what happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"Your wounds, stupid."

"Is it just me, or do seem to insult every time you say something?"

"Don't change the subject."

Sasuke sighed. There was no way he was going to tell the stranger he was an assassin. It was bad enough that he'd revealed he was an Uchiha.

"I got into a fight with some guy on the street."

Naruto picked up his empty bowl and started walking back to the kitchen.

He mumbled something over his shoulder.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I said don't lie to me, stupid."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It'd been a week since Sasuke had woken up. Eleven days since he'd come to this villages. Nine days more than he should. He was putting too many people in danger. If that assassin's client finds out he's alive, he'll send someone here… and they would kill everyone. Why wasn't he leaving like usually?

"Hey! Mr. Daydreamer! Get your head out of the clouds for a second and help me out."

Sasuke looked up. He'd forgotten about the bridge. Naruto and he were building a bridge over the river because too many children got hurt trying to cross it.

They finished the bridge and stood on top of it, looking down at the river.

He'd been helping Naruto out with all his jobs to help pay while he was staying there. Naruto was a carpenter… and a pretty good one.

Cold water suddenly hit his face. Sasuke looked up.

Naruto was off the bridge and running down the bank. Halfway, he stopped, blew a raspberry, and started laughing.

'_Did he just splash me? Oh… he's going to get it.'_

Sasuke took off after Naruto. He couldn't help laughing. Naruto was always acting like a little kid… but after what Sasuke was used to, it was relaxing.

He caught up to Naruto easily. They stumbled on to the ground, and Sasuke pinned him down. Naruto stopped struggling after a few seconds.

"What? Did you think I'd let you get away with that?"

Surprisingly, Naruto was able to push Sasuke off. He sat on top of Sasuke, smirking.

"I'm not as weak as you think, stupid."

Naruto reached over to the water and scooped up some. He dropped it on Sasuke and giggled.

"Yeah, but I'm still stronger."

Sasuke rolled over and let Naruto fall into the river. He felt a tug on his foot and looked down just as Naruto pulled him in, too.

Both boys laughed and splashed each other until they were tired.

"You… know…" Naruto panted, "I'm…_way_ stronger than… you."

Sasuke dragged Naruto on to the bank. They collapsed.

"In your… dreams," Sasuke gasped.

Suddenly, Naruto rolled on top of him again, breathing hard and smiling.

"Say it… 'Naruto is way…stronger than … me and could… kick my ass… anyday.' "

Sasuke rolled over. He stared down at Naruto.

"I'm not supposed… to lie to you… remember?"

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. He was tired. Sasuke and he had finally built the bridge. It had taken forever to finally get to that job.

Naruto didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep.

Sasuke wiped away a fleck of water on Naruto's cheek. The boy looked kinda cute when he was sleeping.

At the time, Sasuke had no idea why he reached down and caressed Naruto's cheek. He didn't know what he was feeling in his chest as he picked up Naruto and carried him home.

He definitely didn't know why he lay Naruto down softly on the bed and kissed him good night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wahoo. Finally got that done. On to… Sorry, You're Just… blah, blah. Lol.

My goal is to update all my stories once this week! Three down… and… um… some more to go.


End file.
